From the Mind of Dunuelos: Plot Bunnies
by dunuelos
Summary: Random Bunnies. If anyone finds a bunny they like, feel free to take it home. See first chapter for disclaimer.
1. Disclaimer and Intro

This is for Plot Bunnies. A few will be tragic, some will be funny, some will be thought-provoking: All will be my own (even if inspired by other fanfic authors).

Wherever applicable, I will list the stories and authors that inspired me.

Some will be cliché – and I will be very open about it when I am quite certain it is cliché.

There will be some bashing, I am certain. The most-oft-bashed will be Dumbledore because Canon Dumbledore deserves it the most.

I hereby give the disclaimer that I own nothing of Harry Potter nor any other recognized Copywritten works mentioned or Trademarks mentioned. It's under Fair Use.


	2. Forced Bonding? Nuh-Uh!

Cliché Bunny 1: Harry is forced to bond to an adult to save his life and magic – or to satisfy Dumbledore's need for control. Dumbledore picks Severus Snape as the best choice. (Bashing only Dumbledore, Snape, Scrimgeour, and Umbridge. No Weasley bashing in this one.)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked out toward the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

The entire Order of the Phoenix, save two, and several students who knew Harry Potter were in attendance. There were also Wizengamot witnesses and reporters. He had carefully laid the compulsion charms on the benches so that no interference could take place.

Next to him stood Severus Snape. Severus had taken a small of convincing but had eventually agreed to the plan. Albus knew it was an imposition but his argument that Harry Potter needed to be controlled for the Greater Good had swayed him.

Actually, if Albus Dumbledore had been able to read the master occlumens' mind, he would have seen the truth: Severus Snape was perfectly willing to do anything to torment the spawn of Potter. He loathed the teenager and only his Oath to Dumbledore had prevented him taking revenge.

Albus believed the swill he had spewed about protecting Lily's child. He didn't love Lily – he had wanted to control Lily. He was obsessed. Her happiness had no bearing on his decisions – just his own happiness.

So, to him, this was a chance to demonstrate final triumph. Severus Snape knew what almost no magical person knew but almost any muggle trained in Psychology could have explained: Rape was not about sex: It was about control.

Rufus Scrimgeour was present to perform the bonding. He had been told the prophecy by Dumbledore. He had no concern whatsoever for Potter as a person; his only concern was for his position and destroying anything which stood in the way of his maintaining that position.

Dolores Umbridge also stood as witness. The forced bonding was, in her mind, apt revenge for what she had suffered. It would also put the half-blood in his place.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks entered, followed by Harry Potter.

Albus called out, "Nymphadora, Remus, take a seat please." The two did so (Tonks scowling at the use of her name) and were caught up in the same charm as the rest of the audience.

Albus magically closed the doors and said, "Come forward, Harry."

Seeing the cast of Characters arrayed at the front of the Hall, Harry was very leery of doing that. "Why have I been brought here?"

"The Ministry has ordered that you be placed in a Bond. The Prophecy needs fulfilled and this Bond will help."

Harry had stopped. "How will it help, and with whom and I bonding?"

"It will help stabilize your magic, strengthen it." That it would void the emancipation from Sirius' will was not said. "For the Greater Good, Severus has agreed to be bonded."

Harry snarled. "Why would I bond to Snivellus?" He could not help but use the vile nickname he had seen his father and Sirius use – the situation had ripped his polite façade away. "I am neither gay nor willing to bond to a man who has despised me from the first moment he saw me."

Albus Dumbledore took on a grim demeanour. "You will Bond as ordered by the Ministry. Severus has agreed to put aside his animus, it is incumbent upon you to do the same."

"No!"

"You have no choice!" Dumbledore thundered.

Harry looked around and saw that the audience members never looked at him – so it was likely they were controlled. Before he could formulate a plan based on this, Dumbledore said with a grim smile, "No. They cannot interfere. The order will be carried out. I am in control here and I will to see to it that Voldemort is defeated. It is necessary! Come forward and do as is required!"

Harry snarled. "This is nothing but forced Slavery." He gripped his wand which was in his pocket. Tonks and Remus had tried to take it from him in order to satisfy Dumbledore's orders, but Harry had successfully argued that as a target he needed to be able to protect himself.

As the two had disagreed with the order, it hadn't been hard to convince them.

"You tell me I have to submit for the Greater Good so that Voldemort can be defeated?"

Albus nodded in satisfaction. The boy would submit – he was too invested in seeing the Dark Lord defeated. Albus had seen to that.

"You say I have to Bond to defeat Voldemort? You say it must be Severus Snape, despite our history? Well I say: No! He can have the lot of you!"

Harry quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at his head.

The four people on the dais all moved to protest but it was too late.

Harry called out the hated spell, "Avada Kedavra!"

In truth, Harry did not have the sufficient self-hatred for the Killing Curse to be successful in killing himself. But he did have the sufficient hatred in his heart for Voldemort. And as this was the hatred he used, a very strange thing happened.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked up. Not recognizing the ceiling, he sat up and looked around. He looked to be in Kings Cross. He was also naked.

At his desire to no longer be naked, muggle clothes appeared on his body and he took a relieved breath. He looked around and saw an ugly baby crying out in hurt. He felt both sympathy and revulsion. Before he could gather his wits, he heard a voice: "You can't help, Pup."

Harry spun around and saw the three people that he would most wish to see: His parents and his godfather.

"Hello, Pronsglet," his father said. "Fancy seeing you here." James Potter was smirking as only a Marauder could.

Harry jumped up and rushed over. The three spirits before him all embraced him. Many tears were felt, but there was no sorrow.

Finally, Harry took a deep breath and said, "So, I'm dead then. You've come to take me further?"

Lily, who also was crying and smiling, said, "Not quite."

Harry was confused.

Sirius threw his arm over Harry's shoulder and said, "Well, it's like this: The Dark Wanker left a bit of his soul inside of your scar. You didn't hate yourself enough to actually have the spell work on you. Instead – that's what caught the spell."

Harry was both appalled and relieved. "So it's gone now?"

James nodded cheerfully. "And there's more." He pointed out and suddenly Harry saw more crying babies – all that looked very similar to the one he first saw. "That's all the rest of the pieces of his soul that he had bound to different things." Harry saw that there were five babies in total. One looked like a snake. All looked horrid.

Sirius said, "And even more." He motioned behind the group and Harry turned around. He saw a number of people sitting in chairs as though waiting for a train. All were naked and none were responsive. He saw that one of them looked just like … "Voldemort is there!"

Lily said, "Actually, that's all of his marked followers including Severus." The hatred came through as she said the name. "I think I'd like to tell him exactly what I think before the train comes to take them away."

The four walked over and stood in front of Severus Snape. Snape was just as naked, just as ugly, and just as blank as all of the others. Until Lily said, "Severus."

Severus Snape suddenly became aware. He looked at the people standing before him and, suddenly there was a smell that was very distinctive.

All four scrunched their noses. Sirius said, "Well, that was something I prefer I had never witnessed."

James said, "I hope we can get this memory bleached out."

Lily said to Severus, "I thought you were my friend. And then I saw what you did to my son. I saw your heart when you agreed to the goat-fucker's plan. I couldn't help but make my opinion of you known before you get sent of to your deserved reward. I hope you suffer for eternity."

Severus Snape had collected himself and sneered. "At least I saw Potter's spawn destroyed before I died." He smirked. "Revenge was totally worth it."

Sirius and James both laughed, even as Lily sneered at Severus. Harry was wondering if he could torture Snape before he was taken away.

Sirius finally calmed and said, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

James and Lily both smirked at him. Lily said, "No you're not."

Sirius grinned. "She's right. Anyway, our pup's not actually dead – unlike those you see around you. He's going back – even as you're not."

James added, "I hope that provides … comfort." He snickered.

Lily finished it with, "But at least you'll get to see Albus soon. Without your skill in potions, he'll die within a very short time. And Harry will still be alive and free. Enjoy Hell. Goodbye."

Severus Snape suddenly once again became blank. In his mind, however, he was screaming at the top of his lungs – for all the good it would do him which was none.

Sirius led the three Potters away from the platform and toward the door. "Well, pup. You should get back soon. There's a lot of people who are very upset. The shock kind of tore through Albie's compulsion charms and let me tell you, they were not happy with him or the others."

James said, "As soon as you wake up, say as loud as you can: 'Godric's Heir Asks for Sanctuary!'" He smirked again. "That will provide protection. I'm sure the reporters the new Minister brought will be quite interested in what you have to say."

Harry was shocked. "They actually brought witnesses?"

Lily nodded. "Rufus Scrimgeour wanted the Magical world to see how far he would go to defeat Voldemort. The sheep would have just followed."

Sirius said, "Not now though. I emancipated you in my will. Thus Albie trying to control you."

James said, "Yeah. Once you claim sanctuary, say, "I hereby magically accept emancipation, including all titles and duties. So I say, so it shall be!' The trace will be destroyed, you'll be an adult, and the wards will come under your full control. Any chance of you're being magically forced to do anything will be gone."

Lily stopped them. "You've done it, Harry. Riddle is gone. Enjoy your life, give me grandchildren, and don't come back for a few decades."

Harry looked at the three and said, "I'm worried that this is all just in my head."

Sirius grinned. "So what if it's all in your head?"

James said, "Doesn't mean it isn't real."

Lily said, "We love you, Harry." She then grinned and said, "Thank Molly for us."

Confused, Harry was about to ask what she meant but the three disappeared and he suddenly heard a commotion around him. He realized his eyes were closed – and he was being held tightly in someone's embrace.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he saw that he was indeed being held by Molly Weasley. She was holding his body in one arm even as she held her wand pointed at Albus Dumbledore. He was trying to fight off his own beard as it tried to strangle him.

A number of other people had their wands pointed at Dumbledore, Umbridge, and the man who looked like a Lion.

There was complete shock as everyone heard a voice they didn't expect to ever hear again.

"Godric's Heir asks for Sanctuary!"

Several things happened at once. A visible shield formed around Harry and Molly Weasley, everyone in the room looked over at Harry's body in complete silence, and Molly Weasley screamed in joy.

For about thirty seconds, a vast amount of noise occurred even as Molly Weasley embraced what she considered her seventh son.

When Harry could finally get some air, he shouted out the phrase James had given him.

Dumbledore had finally gotten his beard under control and was about to cast a spell when he felt the wards ripped from his control.

Harry said to the woman holding him, "Let me up, please." Molly numbly did so. "My mother said to say, 'Thank you.' That's directly from Lily Potter to you."

Molly gasped, as did the rest of the Weasleys and his friends who were close enough to hear him.

With a thought, the shield around the two dropped – but Harry himself was surrounded by a nimbus of light. The audience all moved away and gave him clear access to the three remaining idiots.

"Well, Albie, (that's Sirius' name for you, by the way) your idea to control me is pretty much bollixed up." He looked around and saw Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, as well as a few in Wizengamot robes all lying on the floor dead. "Your pet Death Eater as well as his Master and all of the Dark Wanker's minions (another name compliments of Sirius) are gone and the prophecy is fulfilled. All the little bits of soul that Riddle left behind are also gone, including the one from my scar. So there's my part done."

Albus, Rufus, and Dolores were staring at Harry in shock. So was everyone else.

"My mother said that you won't last long because you needed Snivellus' skill to survive." Harry saw the dead hand of the Headmaster and assumed that was what she was talking about. "So, I'd take care of any unfinished business pretty damn quick. As Godric's Heir, I'm closing the castle to you three. I'll explain to the reporters the new Minister so thoughtfully brought exactly what happened here. I'm sure the average witch and wizard of Great Britain will be quite interested."

With a thought, he deposited all three outside of Hogwarts' gates. That each of them was magically bound and without their wands was not Harry's problem. He'd send any belongings to the Ministry – right after he took care of informing his friends and the reporters present exactly what had taken place.

It would take a number of hours for Aurors to locate the three – and to take them into custody.

* * *

Yes. Many clichés. Not very deep or meaningful. But I had fun.

I saw a summary which inspired me:

Annabeth Volturi's _Gryffindor's Slaves_ FF ID 9798300.

I didn't actually read it as I don't like slash. But it brought back another fic to mind:

_How Dumbledore Destroyed the Wizarding World_ by dreamjanus FF ID 6875591.

But I definitely despise the concept of a forced bonding, so I wrote my own and gave it a happy ending (or as much of an ending as possible for just a quick plot bunny).


	3. Not Quite so Self-Sacrificing

These are two plot bunnies which describe a divergence from Canon. Anyone who wants to follow through with them – just let me know what story to read. Quotes from JKR are in bold.

* * *

Bunny 2: Harry reacts quite differently.

**"Harry!" Neville burst Out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -"**

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

**"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

**"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

** "I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, …"**

Harry, who normally never wanted to call attention to himself, finally snapped. He could take abuse for himself, but he didn't like to see his friends blamed. To him, it was either Hermione and Neville or Hagrid who was an adult after all. And he would never side with an adult – no matter how friendly – over friends his own age.

"Professor!" Professor McGonagall was shocked that she was interrupted. "I would never think another student getting in trouble or trying to save me was funny. The truth is … we did have a dragon."

Professor McGonagall stared at Harry with some incredulity. "Explain yourself!"

Hermione and Neville were both shocked. Hermione was all set to accept punishment, as was Neville, but neither expected this.

Harry looked at the Deputy Headmistress and said, "It was Hagrid's. He won a dragon's egg at a poker game at some tavern. He hatched it in his hut. It's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Ron, Hermione, and I tried to convince him that it was a bad idea. He wouldn't listen. "Finally, we convinced him that raising a dragon in a wooden house was dangerous. And it already bit Ron's hand, which is why he's in the infirmary. So we contacted Ron's brother, Charlie, and arranged to send it to the Reserve he works at. We were trying to not let Hagrid get in trouble and Draco was trying to get us in trouble. He stole the letter out of my book telling us it was hatching. We had to meet the people who were taking the dragon to the Reserve tonight.

"So, if I'm going to get in trouble for trying to keep Hagrid out of prison, I'd rather get punished for what I actually did instead of something made-up. Since the dragon is gone now, Hagrid can't be caught with it and sent to prison. And I'm a child, so any testimony from me won't be valid without my guardian's permission. And since they absolutely despise magic and me, they won't want anything to do with any magic court."

Professor McGonagall was looking at her student with a number of emotions. She didn't know if she should be angry, horrified, or proud.

Finally she shook her head and said, "You're still out of bounds. You will each lose twenty points and have a detention for being out of bounds past curfew. I will have to talk to the Headmaster about this."

Harry shrugged and let himself be led back, along with the other two, to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Plot Bunny 2 ½: Harry agrees with Malfoy? (Instead of protesting when they were caught, it progresses until:

**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

**Professor McGonagall **

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

** At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**

** "Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.**

** I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

** They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

** The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

** "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**

** Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his -face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

** At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

** "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."**

** Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

** "That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

** Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

** "Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"**

** "I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."**

** "That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

** "I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

** Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.**

** "I'm not going in that forest, he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

** "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."**

** "But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd**

** tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"'**

** Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**

** "Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**

** He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.**

** "Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

** "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

** "There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**

Before Malfoy could continue with whatever he was about to say, Harry piped up.

"Wait a second! You just said it's dangerous. You said as long as we're with you, we'll be okay. Then you say we're splitting up. Are we being protected or are we being sent into danger?"

Hagrid was both confused – and annoyed. Of all of the people he expected flak from, Harry wasn't on the list. "It's a detention. An' it'll be fine."

Harry shook his head. "Hagrid, you're my first friend I ever had but what you consider fine and what I consider fine are two different things. I already got in trouble being out late 'when it's so dangerous' – McGonagall's words, not mine – and I don't think it's right that I accept being put in danger again. So, if I get sent home, fine. I suffered ten years with my relatives, I guess I can live through five more. I'm in trouble for was trying to keep … someone else … from being in trouble. But I have limits."

At that, he turned and walked back to the castle. Hermione and Draco followed after. Hagrid was disappointed with Harry, but at the same time he knew Harry was right. He was in trouble for helping take care of Norbert.


	4. A Hufflepuff Potter?

Just another take on the WBWL Storyline.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was very annoyed. The Hat had placed his protege into the wrong house. The boy who lived could NOT be a Hufflepuff.

James and Lily Potter were also up in arms. Potters had been in Gryffindor for centuries.

Finally, the Headmaster had retrieved the necessary people to change this travesty.

"I, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Albus Percivel Wulfric Dumbledore, hereby demand a resort of Arnold Potter based on Family Preference. Present are myself; Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall; Arnold Potter; James Potter, Head of House Potter; Lily Potter, Lady of House Potter; and Augusta Longbottom, Member and Proxy for the Board of Governors. According to Familial Preference, I submit Arnold Potter for a resorting into the House of Gryiffindor, traditional House for members of House Potter."

This particular procedure hadn't been used in centuries - and Dumbledore didn't like the precedent. However, it was a legal move and his plans required it.

Arnold Potter sat on the sorting stool in the middle of the office and the Headmaster placed the Sorting Hat upon his head.

The witnesses were nervous as the Sorting Hat inspected the boy. However, Albus wasn't worried. This was still a valid procedure.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat cried out, "Hufflepuff!"

There was suddenly many cries of protest until Dumbledore calmed them down. "How? The Familial Preference clause is still in place. There hasn't been a non-Gryffindor Potter in centuries!"

The Sorting Hat replied, "I cannot place Arnold Potter in Gryffindor because the Potter family has Disowned itself from the Gryffindor family. No Potter shall ever be allowed to become a Gryffindor unless the House of Potter remarried into Gryffindor sometime in the future."

Albus sat down heavily and looked at James. "James? Do you know what he speaks of?"

Lily and James were just as confused as everyone else.

"Hat? Can you explain?" Albus asked.

The Sorting Hat began be asking to be placed on the shelf where all could see it. After this was done, the Hat continued, "The Lordship of Gryffindor follows the Laws of Primogeniture as in place prior to 1066. Godric Gryffindor had only a daughter. Arleigh of Gryffindor. According to his wishes, the next male born of magic descending from his daughter's legal line would inherit the House of Gryffindor. However, her only child was born a squib."

"And how is this relevant?"

The Sorting Hat looked at James Potter. "The first magical born of the Gryffindor line was Lily Potter nee Evans. Her firstborn Magical Son became Lord Gryffindor."

James was confused. "Yes. Arnold."

The Sorting Hat replied, "No, Harold."

Everyone was confused. "But Harry was a squib!" Lily cried.

"No. His is attending right now as Adrian Deveraux. When he was disowned by the Potter family, it could not change the fact that he was ALREADY Lord Gryffindor. Therefore, the Potters having disowned him irrevocably means that the Potter family has disowned itself from Gryffindor - _irrevocably_."

The babbly was long and loud. Albus, however, thought furiously. Finally, he settled the room down and asked the question he was afraid of asking. "If Adrian Deveraux is Lord Gryffindor, how was he sorted into the House of Slytherin?"

The Sorting Hat had almost a smug tone to it as it said, "Because, by the Laws of Conquest from when the Slytherin Lordship became extant, Adrian Deveraux became the Lord of Slytherin on 31 October 1981 when he defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, Self-Styled Lord Voldemort, last legal Heir of the House of Slytherin. When given a choice, he chose Slytherin to avoid the _Boy-Who-Lived_."

Poppy Pomphrey had to called when Albus Dumbledore suffered a heart attack.


	5. Veritaserum Part 1

Bunny: Snape threatens Harry with Veritaserum and Harry takes him up on it.

**"Do you know what this is. Potter?" Snape said, his eyes glittering dangerously again.**

**"No," said Harry, with complete honesty this time.**

**"It is Veritaserum - a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear," said Snape viciously. "Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slips" - he shook the crystal bottle slightly - "right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then, Potter . . . then we'll find out whether you've been in my office or not."**

* * *

Harry walked back toward the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Snape's threat. Would that be so bad? The only thing he was worried talking about was Sirius, but if there was some control in place … suddenly he had an idea.

He turned the other way and rushed to the one place Hermione would be: The library.

Harry rushed in and said in a harsh whisper, "Hermione!"

Hermione turned and saw a very agitated Harry. "Shhh! What is it?" she whispered.

"I need some help understanding magical contracts … and the laws on the restrictions on Veritaserum."

Hermione looked at Harry with a confused expression but immediately went to retrieve the books she had found earlier in the year after Harry's name came from the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

Severus Snape sat within his quarters, sipping brandy and reviewing a rare potions text. He was first and foremost a Potions Master – and one did not stay ahead without continuous effort.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He seriously considered ignoring it, but in the end he put his book aside, pushed his brandy further away so as not to spill it, and got up to answer the door.

Upon opening it, he saw a robed Auror standing there. As a former Death Eater, this triggered a deep uneasiness which he made every effort to hide. "Yes?"

"Good evening, Potions Master Snape. The DMLE has been sent a request which requires your expertise. May I come in?"

Snape nodded and backed away to allow the man entrance.

"Please have a seat. Brandy?" Snape asked.

The man shook his head. "No, but thank you. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror. The Director of the DMLE received an unusual request. Did you recently review the properties of the Veritaserum potion with your fourth-year students?"

Snape stilled for a moment. "A passing comment during a lesson. It was used as an example in one of my lessons."

Kingsley nodded. "I see. And did you offer to allow Mr. Harry Potter to be questioned as regards possible illegal activity at Hogwarts? Something about potions ingredients?"

Snape really was uncomfortable. "I explained the potion to make an attempt to … enlighten the students regarding a few potions ingredients that have recently come up missing. Mr. Potter has a history of rule-breaking. However, I did not actually use the potion – nor did I demand he take it. It is, after all, restricted."

"Yes. Of course. However, Mr. Potter – after consideration – requested that you be allowed to question him using the potion as regards this matter and other previous concerns that you have voiced as regards his activities. Under Wizengamot 346.34, Veritaserum may be employed in an investigation – provided that the limits of its use are strictly set and agreed to prior to its use." Kingsley paused. "Why he would subject himself willingly is a question Madam Bones was curious about – but it is within his right to request."

Snape sat back, inwardly cursing the sudden elation he felt at the thought. The idea of having Potter under full control was a delicious thought. "And what would be the limitations?"

"Well, there will be a set of strictly defined questions asked. You are free to come up with up to twenty questions. Mr. Potter would also be free to come up with up to twenty questions. Once the Director has reviewed the questions, a contract will be put into place which will magically bind both yourself and Mr. Potter. You will ask the questions – all the questions and no additional ones – and Mr. Potter will be obligated under contract to allow this."

Severus Snape was inwardly feeling glee – even if no one would be able to detect it. "And where would this questioning take place?"

Kingsley paused. "Well, it would be done after dinner in the Great Hall. No student or visitor would be either forced to attend or denied attendance. The limitation on the questioning is only to ensure that no questions would be asked which might put him into jeopardy."

Snape gave every indication of thoughtful reluctance – even if it was an act. "I am not certain that it would be in his best interest. Some of my questions might be … uncomfortable."

Kingsley nodded. "That was understood. Mr. Potter was very specific in his inquiry and his request. He was certain that your viewpoint was emblematic of what he wished to answer."

Snape sat back and then nodded. "When would the questions be needed for review?"

"You can owl me by this Friday – or put them together now. It's up to you. A neutral party will review them to ensure there are no security concerns and then you will get a chance to review the changes. You will not see the questions he supplies until the questioning takes place, and he will not see your questions."

Snape had a twinge of concern. Nobody opened themselves up that much willingly – there had to be a trap. However, he KNEW that the boy had no cunning – so he would be very sure that he would use this opportunity to show the dunderhead's _adoring_ public exactly what he was.

Snape said, "I will have the questions delivered by Friday next."

* * *

Severus Snape reviewed the questions that he had been sent back. He was somewhat disappointed that the questions as regards Black's escape had been altered due to security concerns – but he was overjoyed that the questions he had carefully worded to destroy the boy's image were unchanged. He hid his unholy glee – it would not do to allow the DMLE representatives to see that.

He returned the note acknowledging receipt and prepared himself. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and the contract would be completed in a private room in the Three Broomsticks. He mentally prepared himself to not allow his emotions to be visible.

He would be vindicated!

The next morning, he carefully excused himself from any staff obligations by informing Minerva that he had personal business to attend to and he wouldn't be available until 1:00.

At 11:30, he knocked on the door to the private room. The door opened and Severus saw several people inside. The Director of the DMLE was present, as were the Auror and the brat himself. Also present was a Gringotts goblin.

The goblin was the one to address him. "Severus Tobias Snape. My name is Griphook. I am here to act as an uninvolved third party to this agreement so that I may witness the contract. Do you accept myself as a witness or would you prefer another?"

Snape, having moved inside, nodded curtly. "You are acceptable."

Amelia Bones just watched.

Shacklbolt nodded. "Very well. We have the contract here. The questions have all been reviewed by the DMLE to ensure no security concerns are violated. Both parties have presented a list of questions which have only been seen by the party providing the questions and the Director of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones. Do you both understand?"

Potter said, "I do."

Severus just nodded curtly.

Kingsley said, "Very well. As this will be a binding contract, your signatures are required and they must be in blood. Therefore, we will be using a contract quill – only possible because a Gringotts employee stands witness. Do you both understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"You will both review the contract first." He handed the contract first to Snape. He had to once again suppress his glee. This would put Potter right where he wanted him.

Snape returned the contract and Potter reviewed it. Snape had a question. "Can Potter sign this without a guardian?"

Amelia Bones actually answered that. "Upon review, it was determined that Mr. Potter being forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament did, in fact, provide limited emancipation. As the Ministry, the Chief Warlock, the Supreme Mugwump, and the Hogwarts staff acknowledged his ability to be a party to a contract without a guardian's approval, he is now magically authorized to enter into any binding contract he so wishes."

Snape nodded and watched as Potter completed perusing the document. He was surprised that there was very little emotion present.

Finally, Potter returned the contract to Kingsley with a nod.

All three parties signed off on it (the DMLE had to be included as it involved a regulated potion) and the goblin witnessed it. Magically, three copies were provided which went to each party. The original was taken by the goblin.

"The contract has been signed. The questioning will take place at 7:30 tonight. The Deputy Headmistress will be advised that the facility will be provided and that all students may attend if they so desire.

Snape nodded and then retreated – he really wanted to shout for joy but did not want any witnesses for it.

* * *

Amelia Bones watched Severus Snape exit and Griphook portkey away. Kingsley excused himself and made his way out. She finally turned to Harry. "I hope you know what you're doing. I'm only going along with this because a number of questions that I have had will be answered. And because you were right about Black receiving no trial." She paused. "You know that if I am embarrassed by this, I will make it my life's work to return the favor right?"

Harry nodded. And then began grinning viciously. "You are not the target of tonight's entertainment. I don't care anymore about certain things being known – I get tired of the lies anyway. I look forward to seeing you there."

Amelia nodded and then said ruefully. "You so remind me of your father at his worst when you smile like that."

Harry just grinned wider. "Why, thank you!"

* * *

Severus Snape could barely contain himself. He was joyfully eating dinner when the Deputy Headmistress got everyone's attention.

She didn't look happy.

"Once dinner is concluded and the tables are cleared, the Great Hall will be in use tonight. A Veritaserum question has been agreed to. Severus Snape will be questioning Harry Potter regarding a number of issues. All students are invited to stay but it is not required." She paused and almost had to force herself to continue. "Attending will be members of the Board of Governors, the Press, the DMLE Director, and members of staff. It will begin at 7:30. That is all."

She sat down.

Albus Dumbledore was flummoxed. He began immediately protesting.

Minerva, who had put up a privacy charm, had only one reply. "It is a magically binding agreement which follows the regulations involved. There's nothing we can do about it."

Dumbledore did not have a pleasant hour, seeing as every effort he made to stop this was denied.

* * *

Part two of this will follow in a few days. But anyone who wants to is free to run with it from here.


	6. Veritaserum Part 2

Bunny: Snape threatens Harry with Veritaserum and Harry takes him up on it. Part 2

Harry looked at the group of visitors that were entering the room. He saw Cornelius Fudge coming in with some hideous-looking woman wearing – uggh – pink. He also saw Madam Bones arriving with a couple of others wearing red robes.

Rita Skeeter was looking particularly smug as she sat at the Slytherin table, quill ready to record.

The Headmaster sat at the Head table, looking somewhat unhappy – Harry didn't particularly care. Professor McGonagall also wasn't looking very happy.

_Professor_ Snape, however, looking completely calm and even somewhat animated. Harry judged him to be particularly happy.

Hermione and Ron were both nervous. Harry tried to remain calm. He saw Madam Bones place a chair in front of the dais. She also conjured a rostrum for Snape to place the questions on. She also had the three people in red robes stand so that they could see everyone in the room.

Finally, she nodded at Harry. He stood and walked over to the chair and sat down. The room hushed.

"My name is Madam Amelia Bones. Upon the request of Mr. Harry James Potter, I am here to oversee the administration of Veritaserum to satisfy a magical contract. The law covering this is Wizengamot 346.34 which states the following:

"Wizengamot Decree 346, The Reasonable Restriction on the Use of Potions. Clause 34, The Use of Veritaserum to Resolve Private Disputes.

Whereas Veritaserum is proscribed in its use outside of the limitations enacted under this Decree; and,

Whereas the certainty of truth can resolve Private Disputes, thereby preventing Blood Feud and other violent actions within Magical Britain; and,

Whereas Veritaserum is known, as of the date of this Decree, as being one of the only methods of guaranteeing such a certainty of truth; and,

Whereas the Wizengamot, by Charter, may not prevent the use of Magic that has not otherwise been found to be harmful to Magic or to Magical Users;

Therefore, the use of Veritaserum is allowed to resolve Private Disputes under the following conditions:

1) The use of Veritaserum must be done under the supervision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

2). Anything revealed may not be used to prosecute the wizard or witch which has been given Veritaserum, hereinafter referred to as SUBJECT, except in the case of High Treason.

3) The exact questions to be asked must be determined before the Use of Veritaserum is performed.

4) SUBJECT and the party with whom SUBJECT is in Dispute, hereinafter referred to as DISPUTEE, shall both submit a determined number of questions to the DMLE Representative. The Representative may require modification to questions so as to prevent the violation of the security of Magical Britain.

5) The list of questions to be used shall be set by Contract before the Use of Veritaserum.

6) The DISPUTEE, or his or her Proxy as set by the Contract, shall ask ALL of the predetermined questions and NO OTHERS. Violation of this may result in prosecution, the loss of DISPUTEE's magic, or other penalties as determined by the Contract.

7) The Representative may, at his or her discretion, require DISPUTEE to ask SUBJECT for clarification or further detail to ensure the predetermined question is fully answered. The Representative may also, at his or discretion, declare a predetermined question to be fully answered, whereby the DISPUTEE must move to the next question on the list.

8) A qualified Mediwizard or Mediwitch must verify that SUBJECT is not suffering from an allergy or other medical condition which may cause the Use of Veritaserum to be considered dangerous.

9) A Mediwizard or Mediwitch shall be on hand to ensure SUBJECT is not harmed. The Mediwizard or Mediwitch shall be the ONLY person able to cancel the contract without penalty but only to prevent physical or magical harm to SUBJECT.

10) Once the Use of Veritaserum is complete, the Antidote will be given. Once the Antidote is administered, the Use of Veritaserum shall be considered complete and the future Use of Veritaserum would require a new Contract as described within this Clause."

Amelia looked at the two. "Mr. Potter. Have you been diagnosed by a Mediwizard or Mediwitch to be physically and magically safe to be administered Veritaserum?"

Harry nodded. "Madam Pomfrey has checked me out. She is also here." Harry pointed to the Hogwarts Healer – who also didn't look very happy.

Amelia nodded. "Mr. Snape. Have you the list of predetermined questions as certified by the DMLE?"

Snape nodded. "I do."

Amelia looked out at the audience and then back to the two. "And both of you have agreed to allow the audience to view this procedure?"

"Yes."

"I did."

Amelia said, "Very well. I have both the potion and the antidote, certified as being properly brewed by my Department." She showed the two vials. "Do you both accept this?"

"I do."

"Yes."

"I shall now administer the drops and ask the test questions. At that point, Mr. Snape may begin."

* * *

Severus could barely contain his glee as he watched the Veritaserum being administered. The brat answered the test questions properly and Madam Bones backed away and nodded to him.

He looked at his list. The first question was one of his making. He suppressed his glee.

"Mr. Potter. Have you ever been within my Potions supplies without authorization?"

He felt quite smug as he asked the question.

"No."

Snape was a bit surprised but only a little. "Have you ever sabatoged another student's work for your own amusement?" He knew the little brat was just like his father.

"No."

Another surprise. Well, the next question would break it wide open. "Have you ever committed a prank against another student within Hogwarts?" He was certain he had him. He hadn't liked the fact that Madam Bones had added the last two words, but it mattered little.

"No."

He was a bit flummoxed at that. He was certain … well, he at least could get him on his bullying of his godson.

"How many verbal, physical or magical have you had with students who are or became members of the House of Slytherin?"

Harry paused at that. After a minute, Madam Bones directed him to ask a question. "Why haven't you answered the question?"

"I am counting." Snape felt his glee increase.

"Very well. I ask the question again: How many verbal, physical or magical altercations have you had with students who are or became members of the House of Slytherin?"

After another minute, Harry answered. "Eighty-seven."

With a barely concealed smirk, he asked the followup: "How many of the eighty-seven altercations with current or future members of the House of Slytherin have you instigated?"

"None."

Severus Snape was taken aback. He could not believe that in such a large sample that there were no instances where the dunderhead instigated it. He looked at the next item and suddenly was not quite so happy about asking this question.

"What was your first altercation with a current or future member of House Slytherin?"

"On the Hogwarts Express, before first year."

"With whom did you have the altercation?" His godson had described it quite well. He had to show Potter for the bully he was.

"Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle."

Severus Snape felt righteous as he came to the next item. "Describe the altercation."

"Malfoy entered the compartment I was in without knocking. He asked if I was Harry Potter. He then gave his name. Ron tried to hide his snicker because Malfoy sounded like a ponce as he gave his name. Malfoy then insulted Ron and his family. He then offered to steer me to what he claimed were the right families. I refused because he insulted my first friend. Malfoy then told me that I would end up like my parents. When Ron and I stood and told him we would fight him if he didn't leave. He refused and said that he felt like staying and taking the food we had because they had already eaten their own. Ron tried to stop him, but Goyle was bitten by Scabbers. They then ran off."

Snape had been horrified as the incident was described. It was nothing like what Draco had described. It also made his godson look very bad. He glanced out and saw that many audience members were now glaring at the Malfoys. Narcissa was not looking very happy with Draco – and Lucius was not looking very happy with Snape. He really wished he had investigated before putting that item down.

Snape sighed. He then noticed Amelia motioning to him. She gave him the parchment slip with her question.

"Who or what is 'Scabbers'?"

"Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew who was hiding as a pet rat with the Weasleys."

There was a loud hubbub from the audience. The Minister was protesting loudly. Madam Bones had to work to get the room calmed down.

Amelia had been surprised. She addressed the audience. "As this involved possible High Treason, as the DMLE Director I will be forcing clarification from Mr. Potter."

She wrote another slip and handed it to Snape.

"Did the Weasleys know that their pet rat was Peter Pettigrew in hiding?"

"Not to my knowledge."

He read the slip and asked, "How do you know it was Peter Pettigrew?"

"Because I saw him transform third year when he was forced to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Snape read the next items on the slip. "Where and when did this take place?" And, after that was answered, "Describe exactly what took place within the Shrieking Shack that night."

Snape glanced out and saw that the Minister and his toady (she really did look like a toad) had been silenced by one of the Aurors to prevent him from interfering. As it was required by the contract, there was nothing Fudge or the toady could do about it.

Severus Snape was suddenly feeling quite regretful about agreeing to this. It did not show him in a very good light – at all. In fact, NOTHING about this had shown him in a good light. He suddenly couldn't wait until it was over.

Once Potter had given his oh so very revealing description, Madam Bones directed him to continue on with the list. He noted the time. The dose would last another 42 minutes. He was almost hoping that it would run out before this was done.

Verituserum contained a wheat-germ extract as a source of thiamine. Its reaction time within the human body was 56 minutes, after which the thiamine no longer reacted. As it was a necessary element to access the portion of the brain necessary, Veritserum was no longer effective after 56 minutes. Veritaserum could only be administered once every 24 hours or it would cause brain damage. The opium extract which rendered the subject malleable had a very distinctive reaction if given more often than that.

The Contract prevented him from deliberately forcing the questioning to be slower so as to activate the medical necessity clause. There were several more questions he wrote – and the ones that Potter provided.

He looked at the next question. At least he could prove that Potter was spoiled – he knew that woebegone look was a farce.

"Describe the best birthday party you have ever had?" There. The sheep would see how much he was pampered.

"I've never had a birthday party."

The audience was suddenly very quiet. Severus Snape really started to hate this.

"What was the most expensive birthday gift your guardians have ever given you?"

"I haven't received a birthday gift from my guardians."

Severus saw Albus' face. He was looking quite upset – and Severus got the distinct impression that he was more upset about this being known than the fact that it happened.

He was almost terrified to ask the next question.

"What was the most expensive Christmas gift that your guardians ever gave you?"

Harry paused. "A pair of worn socks that Uncle Vernon gave me when I was eight."

At this point, he was dreading the next question. "Describe the bedroom you grew up in."

There were cries of protest as Potter described the cupboard under the stairs. A number of female students were crying. Amelia Bones looked apoplectic.

She handed him another slip for clarification. "Is that your current bedroom?"

"No."

He looked at the slip. "Describe your current bedroom."

Although it was better than a cupboard, Potter's description of the lock and the cat flap did not make his home life look much improved.

Snape looked at the next question. There must be something that would show Potter for what he really was. The next questions looked to be the best bet.

"What was your first instance of accidental magic that you remember?"

"My hair regrew overnight after my Aunt Petunia shaved my hair off for being too messy."

Snape considered the boy. "And how did your family celebrate this occurrence?"

"I was locked in my cupboard for a week without food."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

Albus had his face in his hands. Minerva was looking at the Headmaster with loathing.

Severus really didn't want to ask those last few questions after getting the first answered. But the contract was magically binding. He had five more of his original questions.

"When did you first find out you were a wizard?"

"On my eleventh birthday."

"Who taught you Wizarding etiquette?" He had put this one in to get whoever tutored the brat in trouble. Potter's refusal to shake Draco's hand was egregious. That it was already explained didn't matter to the contract.

"No one."

Amelia motioned him and handed him another slip. "Who is your magical guardian?"

"I don't know."

"Who introduced you to the Wizarding World?"

"Hagrid." The two questions from Madam Bones produced another outcry. McGonagall looked like she wanted to kill Albus.

"Did you enter or ask someone else to enter you into the Triwizard tournament?"

"No."

Two more questions. They were his only hope for showing Potter as the attention seeking brat he was.

"Why did you fly a car to school at the beginning of you second year?"

"Because the portal locked me and Ron out from the platform."

One more question. THIS was his only hope. THIS would prove that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Potter was an attention-seeking prat. Potter's spawn was certain to be one as well.

"Why did you instigate this spectacle of being questioned in front of all of these witnesses?"

"Because I am tired of the lies that are told about me. Also, because I consider this torture and I wanted everyone to see how much you enjoy torturing me."

The entirety of the Great Hall was now looking at him. And very few of those faces looked particularly friendly to him. He really was regretting allowing himself to be sucked into this.

And he still had the questions that Potter had provided to ask. He hoped these questions would distract the masses. Otherwise, he didn't give himself much of a chance to survive this.

* * *

Okay. I haven't decided whether to finish this. The Bunny was entirely about Harry's last answer. However, Harry's questions might be enlightening. I'm still thinking about it.


End file.
